


Your Smile

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Death, Other, unspecified pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero/??? Heero's reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had a few different versions of this fic where the last line was the other character's name, each posted to a different pairing-specific archive, just to see if anyone noticed. So far as I know, no one did. *laughs* It was still interesting writing something vague enough to pass for different pairings.

I never noticed, how the water folds you into itself, a comforting presence. Not to be escaped, eluded, ever. I don’t think I want to, anymore.

The pain has all but disintegrated, my lungs aren’t burning, the salt water doesn’t sting anymore, perhaps the cuts have sealed, perhaps the ocean is healing me.

Then why are they still here, the memories, I can still see your face. I can see the eyes, which had always held a smile, blank and dead. Those eyes that spoke of hope, and peace, they hold no more smiles for me.

The water is a soft embrace around me, in the surface above me, shining so bright, I can see your face, holding one last smile.

Suddenly I’m sinking. I can feel the world drop away beneath me, carrying me farther and farther away from you. I want to, I need to, get out. Should I swim, or run, or even fly, I have to reach you.

This is my fault, my error, I never spoke the words that you so needed to hear. Now it’s too late. I’m falling deeper and deeper into my own regret, my own self-hatred. How could I never say how I love you . . .


End file.
